Ascension
by Henry
Summary: The final battle with Neomon- tensions are high- enemies are everywhere!


Ascension.html **__**   
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for Alex, MagnaNeomon and Darkmon.**__**

  
**__**

**_Digimon: The Ascension_**

  
  


**Chapter One: Meeting**   
  
"Well, we got beat…real bad." Tai said. "Alex is still out of action for at least another three days, and Neomon reached his Mega level, and he's stronger than everything we've got. Plus, who knows how many minions he has working for him?" 

"That's not the only problem." Kari continued. "He can revive our greatest foes with a thought. He brought back Machinedramon, as well as Piedmon and those other Dark Masters. Who knows who he'll bring next time?" 

"I think we'll need to rally the other Digi-destined." Cody said. "Everybody. Ken, Mimi, Joe…everyone." 

Davis nodded. "I agree with Cody." But, then he hung his head low. "Even if it isn't enough, we have to try." 

"Why don't we just let him have the Digital World?" Yolei asked. 

"Because it's pretty obvious he won't settle for that." Izzy said. "He wants total control. We're too much of threat for him to just leave us here." 

"We need to stop him…here and now." Came a new voice. Everyone turned to see Alex stumble into the computer room, still heavily bandaged under his outfit. He almost fell over, but caught a chair to steady himself. 

"Alex…you're too weak to fight." Tai said. "I know we need all the help we can get, but I won't risk your own safety just for MagnaNeomon." 

"You told me to stay out of it once, Tai." Alex replied. "I'd think you'd have known me better by now." 

Tai sighed. "I can see there's no hope of convincing you otherwise. I assume that means you're in on this?" 

Alex smiled weakly. "Of course." 

"All right. Let's call in the others." Tai said. "This is gonna' be one heckuva day."   


A little while later, everyone met at the Digi-port, and looked on in horror at the chaos that was the Digital World. 

Everything was burnt. The trees and grasses were gone. Old villages lay in ruins, and all of the Digimon seemed gathered around a small fire, in a muddy area where only Numemon would hang out. Wizardmon, Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Gomamon all walked over and greeted them. 

"You guys picked a real bad day for a vacation." Agumon told them. 

"MagnaNeomon has taken control of this entire area." Tentomon continued. "He has countless Darkrizamon, DarkTyrannomon, SkullMeramon, and even a few Airdramons hanging around his place." 

"He lives in that big castle up there." Palmon pointed to a towering building up upon a small mountain. "He's forcing Digimon to work for him. He's threatened to kill us all if we don't obey him." 

"We're glad you came here." Gabumon chimed in. "We need all of you to help us Digi-volve and stop him." 

"Megas?" Tai asked, looking at Matt. 

Matt shook his head. "We'll waste too much energy like that. We should go to Champion or Ultimate stages first." 

Tai nodded. "Let's do it." 

Soon, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lilymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Stingmon, and Cyclonemon were all ready for battle. 

"Let's go."   


Up at MagnaNeomon's castle, the evil Digimon looked down at the approaching Digi-destined. "So…they intend to stop me, do they?" He laughed. 

"Please sire," requested one of the three Digimon near him. "Allow me to destroy them." 

"No…it seems they are approaching a lake." MagnaNeomon looked to a blue creature, who was white in some areas, with claws and wings, as well as an evil face, giving him an overall evil appearance. "This is right up your alley. Kill them immediately." 

The creature bowed. "Yes, sire." He transformed into liquid, and slid out a crack in the floor. 

MagnaNeomon laughed. "Now we will see just how good they are."   
  
**** ****

**Chapter Two: Darkness Water**   


"Well…isn't this pleasant." Tai muttered, looking at the lake before them. "I say we all use Zudomon and anyone else who can get across the lake easily." 

As everyone was heading into the lake (one way or another), they encountered their first set of villains; a group of three Gesomon. 

"You Digi-destined aren't going anywhere." One of the Gesomon said sternly. 

"Oh yeah?" Tai asked. "Try and stop us!" 

The Gesomon all laughed at the same time, as approximately 25 more popped out of the water. 

"Oh, sh-" Tai began, before Sora covered his mouth. 

"Little kids." She said, and Tai nodded, as the director slapped himself. 

"We can take 'em." Alex said confidently. "Cyclonemon!" 

"Dark Shot!" Cyclonemon launched a ball of black energy at the Gesomon. 

"Darkness Water!" came a reply. A huge tidal wave appeared before the Gesomon, enveloping the Dark Shot, and hovering over the Digi-destined. 

"Look out!" Izzy cried. Everyone darted for cover, as the wave crashed down, barely missing them. 

"What the heck was that?" Davis wondered, looking around. 

"Me." Everyone turned to see a massive, blue, devil-like creature. 

"MarineDevimon!" gasped Zudomon. 

"You know that guy?" Mimi asked. 

Zudomon nodded. "He isn't very nice. He'll either blow you away with an Evil Wind attack, or crush you under his Darkness Water!" 

MarineDevimon grinned. "Try me, Digi-destined. You are all fools to challenge MagnaNeomon." 

"We'll get by you." Davis promised. "Get him, ExVeemon!" 

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon launched the energy blast from his chest, but MarineDevimon moved quick enough to dodge it. 

"All together! C'mon!" Tai commanded. 

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon launched forth twin missiles from his chest plate. 

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon launched energy from his hand. 

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon unleashed flaming energy in the form of a bird. 

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon launched energy from its joined horns. 

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon launched electricity at the creature. 

"Speeding Spiking Strike!" Stingmon began to fire its foot like crazy. 

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon unleashed an energy burst from her joined hands. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his hammer on the ground, sending an arrow of energy at MarineDevimon. 

"Magna Blade!" MagnaAngemon charged forth with his energy blade. 

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon tried the energy attack once again. 

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon launched energy in the form of rings. 

"Spike Cannon!" Ankylomon launched spike protrusions from its body. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon used an arrow of light, and launched it from her bowed hand.   


MarineDevimon grinned. "EVIL WIND!" he sent forth a huge blast of air, sending all the Digimon, the humans, and the attacks, flying back. "Get them, you fools!" He then shouted to the Gesomon, who all charged at the Digi-destined. 

Alex, who had not yet attacked, smirked. "Okay, Cyclonemon, show us your new move!" 

Cyclonemon grinned. He then joined his hands together. "Darkness Beam!" from his joined palms was sent a huge blast of black energy, which destroyed all the Gesomon. MarineDevimon screamed as the blast struck his chest. 

"Ha! You like that?" Alex asked. 

It was MarineDevimon's turn to grin. "Of course." The wound sealed up, as water dripped from his body. 

"Oh my…" Cyclonemon said. "Of course!" 

"What?" Alex turned to his Digimon. 

"MarineDevimon is made out of water!" Cyclonemon said. "We can't use any physical attacks on him, cause he'll automatically reform!" 

"That would be my cue!" came an unexpected voice. Michael and Betamon ran in. 

"Oh, hey, Michael. You're one of my fellow Americans, right?" Alex asked. 

Michael nodded. "You bet I am. Check this out!" He pulled out his Digi-vice. "Do it, Betamon." The tiny, amphibian-like Digimon leaped into the water. 

"Betamon, Digi-volve to…" a few seconds later, a massive serpent emerged. "Seadramon!" 

"Oh, look, a serpent!" mocked MarineDevimon. "You kids are pathetic." 

"Oh, yeah?" Seadramon asked. "Try this…Ice Winder!" Seadramon launched a few chunks of ice from its mouth, freezing MarineDevimon's arm. 

"Gah! Insolent…Darkness Water!" MarineDevimon lifted up another massive tidal wave, this one aimed at Seadramon. 

"Surf's up…um…dude." Seadramon said, as it climbed the wave, leaping over it, and delivering an aerial tackle to MarineDevimon. 

"Evil Wind!" MarineDevimon tried his other attack, but Seadramon leaped behind the evil creature, and charged up. 

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon unleashed a blast of frozen water onto MarineDevimon, freezing the water in a block of ice. 

At that point, the other Digi-destined came over, and greeted and congratulated Michael. 

"All right, now that that's over with…" Davis said. "It's on to MagnaNeomon."   


Up in the castle… 

"Actually…" MagnaNeomon turned to his next warrior, a massive minotaur. "I believe, it's your turn."   
  
  
  
****

**Chapter Three: The Minotaur's Maze**

The Digi-destined went on from the lake, only to find a massive building of many halls. 

"A maze." Izzy said. 

"Exactly." Came MagnaNeomon's voice from what appeared to be a radio. "And if you want to fight me, you'll need to get through it. Don't bother trying to fly over it. I have several mid-air traps for you." 

The Digi-destined saw they couldn't get in through the top, so they all walked in, looking at the many different paths they could take. 

"Um…left, right, straight?" Davis asked. 

"It doesn't matter which route we take." Alex said. "MagnaNeomon won't let us get through. There's traps everywhere." 

"Let's try left." Izzy suggested. "Chances are this is set up like the original maze in Greek history. I'm pretty sure that the route is left, right, left, forward, right, then left. Then we reach the end of the maze, and the minotaur." 

"Mino-what?" Davis asked. 

"The minotaur." Izzy explained. "A creature with the body of a man, and the head of a bull." 

"Why am I seriously not liking this?" Davis wondered. Everyone in the local vicinity konked him over the head and proceeded into the maze. 

Much, much, much, much later…   


"Well, that's the rest of that." Tai said, panting. "We must've walked twelve miles." 

"Um, Tai, we only walked 42 feet." Kari said to her big brother. 

"Oh…oh yeah." Tai muttered. He looked at an open doorway, which lead ever closer to MagnaNeomon's castle. "And there, is the exit." 

"The exit…of your lives, Digi-destined." Said a voice. All the Digi-destined looked forward, and saw four Darkrizamon, as well as a massive creature like Izzy described, only with a really big gattling gun on one arm. "No one shall get past Minotarumon. This is my maze." 

"We'll take you down right here." T.K. promised. "Look at how greatly outnumbered you are." 

"To die in the service of MagnaNeomon is the highest honor I could ever hope to achieve." Minotarumon said. 

"If you talk about honor, why do you work for that creep?" Yolei asked. 

"I have my reasons." Minotaurmon snorted. "Now, are we going to fight or not?" 

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Mimi asked. "Let's get this over with." 

"Get them." Minotarumon ordered. The Darkrizamon charged at the Digi-destined. 

12 seconds later, the Digi-destined stood over the fallen Darkrizamon. 

"Well…you completed that easily enough." Minotarumon shrugged. "I am clearly no match for your combined might. Instead…I propose a challenge to your strongest Ultimate Digimon." 

Everyone looked around, as Alex and Tai glared at each other, Cyclonemon and MetalGreymon both wanting to fight. 

"Well?" Minotarumon asked. 

"Um…coin flip?" Joe suggested, pulling out a quarter. 

"No." Alex said. "Tai…you do it. You can get to Mega faster if you get in trouble." 

Tai was surprised Alex had let him in so easily, but he nodded, as MetalGreymon stepped forward. 

"You are my challenger?" Minotarumon asked. "Very well. Let's battle." The massive bull took a battle stance. 

"Begin." Tai commanded simply. "Make it quick." 

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon launched twin missiles from his chest plate. 

"Darkside Quake!" Minotarumon slammed his massive fists onto the ground, shaking up the area, causing the maze to break apart. 

"Fly!" Tai called. "Fly, MetalGreymon!" The ultimate Digimon quickly lifted into the air with its metal wings, avoiding the seismic activity below. 

"Minotaur Gattling!" Minotarumon's robotic arm fired rounds up at MetalGreymon. 

"C'mon! Retaliate!" Tai called. 

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon delivered a hard jab with its own robot arm. Minotaurmon recovered quickly from this, and its robotic arm shifted back to normal. 

"Bull Fighting Attack!" Minotarumon charged at MetalGreymon, slamming both of them through a maze wall. 

"Fight, MetalGreymon!" the other Digi-destined cheered on their fighter. A few seconds later, Minotarumon was flung from the hole in the wall, and hit with a Giga Blaster, giving MetalGreymon a victory. 

Minotarumon rose weakly. "You have proven your worth. Now I ask that you end my life, so that MagnaNeomon does not punish me for my failure." 

"If that's what you want…" Alex lifted his sword. 

Tai grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?! We don't kill helpless Digimon!" 

Alex growled. "Let go of my arm, Tai." 

"No." Tai said sternly. "You're insane." 

"So…you don't trust me after all, do you leader?" Alex asked. "You knew all along that the Crest of Darkness still had some control, didn't you?" 

Tai nodded. "Thanks for telling them my thoughts." He turned to the other Digi-destined. "This proves that he really is a bad guy." 

Alex freed himself from Tai's grasp. "Bah! Good…evil…what's the real difference? MagnaNeomon is our common enemy." 

Everyone was looking at Alex, most unsure of what he was talking about, or what his intentions were. 

"Look, Tai. You need me in this battle." Alex said. "Without me, you're short a Mega Digimon. That doesn't exactly improve your odds." 

"What would you have done if we did defeat MagnaNeomon?" Tai asked. 

Alex shrugged. "Allow you to return home and visit as you wish. I have no real intention for either world. Just because I happen to share the crest of a disgraced Digi-destined, prefer darkness, and choose to remain in this world doesn't mean I'll harm you." 

"Why should I believe that?" Tai demanded. 

"Because I would not allow any harm to befall the Crest of Light, which your sister Kari posses." Alex explained. "Gennai ordered me to protect her, with my life if necessary. But, after MagnaNeomon was defeated, I would be free to do as I wish. He also warned me about the Crest of Darkness, and I've been trying to contain that evil ever since I first had Kunemon Digi-volve. But, enough is enough. I will not allow you, nor anyone else to interfere with my mission. Once MagnaNeomon is dead, I'm gone. You go back to normal." 

"So…" Tai said. "Gennai's been playing us all along." 

Alex shook his head. "No. Gennai wants Neomon destroyed so he doesn't have to live with his own guilt." 

"What are you talking about now?" Matt asked. 

"Gennai said that he was the first villain of the original Digi-destined." Alex replied. "In order to stop them, he imprinted the crests, one with this symbol…the crest of darkness." He held up his crest. "As he planned, the original grew insane from what happened when his Digimon digi-volved. All because of the dark emanations he received. The Digi-destined killed him. Gennai then slaughtered the remaining Digi-destined with his creation…Neomon." 

The others looked on in surprise. 

"After the threats were gone, Gennai saw no reason to be evil at all. He changed his ways, but was unable to convert Neomon." Alex continued. "So, he sealed the creature within an unknown realm. But, now, Neomon has somehow freed himself. He has Digi-volved into the Mega level, now nearly unstoppable. Which is why Gennai hired me. He recruited me, and a few other kids from America. Most of them were lost on the way here, four to be exact, who ended up on opposite sides of the Digital World. The other two that made it with me were destroyed by Neomon's army of Digimon, and one impaled by the sword of Piedmon. I crafted a sword, telling myself that the very thing Piedmon used to kill my friends would kill him. Kunemon and the crest of darkness were all that kept me going." 

"So…are you really evil?" Tai asked. 

Alex shook his head. "No. I merely want revenge. That is why I battle alongside Kunemon. That is why I challenged Piedmon to a duel. That is why I will be the one who destroys MagnaNeomon." 

Minotarumon had heard the whole thing. "I can't believe it." He said. "I never knew MagnaNeomon really killed anyone. I only heard that he defeated his enemies…not slaughtered them. For that reason, I feel I must accompany you to battle…so this tyrant's evil may end." 

Tai nodded. He looked at Alex. "Will you fight with us, then?" 

"You know it."   
  
  
  


**Chapter Four: Payback**   


The Digi-destined, their Digimon, and the two others that had joined them trudged towards MagnaNeomon's castle. 

The evil Digimon watched them come. "Let's speed this up a bit." He said, and snapped his fingers. With that, the good guys appeared before him. 

"What the…how did we get here?" Tai looked at MagnaNeomon. "You brought us, didn't you?" 

He nodded. "I wanted you all to be here, so you could see the horror of your end." 

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked. 

MagnaNeomon indicated a platform, where tiny bits of digital information were all joining to form one, very incomplete being. "This is what I'm talking about." 

"What's that?" It was Yolei's turn to question MagnaNeomon. 

"My greatest revival. Within ten minutes, I will revive your most powerful foe ever…the mighty Diaboromon." 

Everyone gasped. "No!" Tai shouted. "If you bring back Diaboromon, then we're all dead!" 

MagnaNeomon smiled. "Only you, Digi-destined. He will extended his arms through your human Internet once more, and destroy your miserable little world, leaving only one world….my world." 

"We'll never let you do that." T.K. promised. "There's 14 of us. Three of us have Mega Digimon, seven of us have Ultimates, and four more of us have super-strong Champions, not to mention our pals Wizardmon and Minotarumon." 

MagnaNeomon laughed. "The way I see it, I'm up against fourteen wimps, a washed up fighter, and one treacherous minotaur." 

"I did that which was honorable." Minotarumon snorted. "I do not regret my defection." 

"Unfortunate…I was willing to let you come back." MagnaNeomon shrugged. "Oh, well. Shall we begin the inevitable battle?" 

"No." Alex drew his sword. "Your fight's with me. My Digi-destined friends will stop your revival." 

"Ah…you finally come for vengeance." MagnaNeomon grinned. "It is unfortunate you'll soon be joining your friends." 

Alex smiled. "We'll see about that." 

"Bring it on." MagnaNeomon challenged. 

Alex charged with his sword. "This is for all those killed in your name!" As he was about to strike MagnaNeomon, he tossed the sword to Tai. "Quick! Stop the program!" 

"No!" MagnaNeomon raced after Tai, who charged with the sword. The Digimon all grabbed hold of the creature, preventing him from reaching Tai. "No!" 

Tai drove the sword through MagnaNeomon's machine, and the Diaboromon image faded. 

MagnaNeomon growled. "You fools!" He tossed the Digimon off in rage. "You will not prevent my ascension! No one will!" 

Alex lifted his sword again. "I will." 

"And you…" MagnaNeomon pointed at Alex. "I'm sick of your impudence! Your constant annoyance! Your misleading appearance and your true intentions…and especially your need to protect Kari…makes me sick!" He pointed out a hand. "So, you're gone! Neo Beam!" MagnaNeomon unleashed the green blast from his wrist gauntlet. Alex was sent flying, crashing out a castle window, unconscious on the ground. 

"Alex!" Cyclonemon went after him, but MagnaNeomon grabbed the Digimon. 

"Ah ah ah." MagnaNeomon then tossed Cyclonemon against a wall. "You'll be joining him soon enough." 

The other Digi-destined and their friend Digimon all went as high in power as they could go, facing MagnaNeomon. 

"We'll stop you." Tai promised. 

"No one can stop me!" MagnaNeomon shouted. "Not even that fool Alex! What makes you think you'll do any better than him?" 

Tai clenched his fist. "Experience. And a great team." 

MagnaNeomon snorted. "Yeah, right." He pointed a hand at Tai. "Let us battle then."   
  
****

**Chapter Five: The Void**

Alex looked around him. He was surrounded on all sides by whiteness. Nothing but whiteness. Absolute whiteness. 

"Hello?" he called into the void. "Cyclonemon? Tai? Kari?" 

"No one can hear you." Came a voice from the whiteness. "No one but me, that is." 

"Who are you?" Alex asked, unsure who he was talking to. 

A black silhouette appeared off in the void. "Who else?" He emerged, to reveal himself as a teenager, a little older than Alex, and looking very much alike. He had similar clothes, but had shorter hair and wore sunglasses. Then, to put the icing on the cake, he pulled out a crest from inside his jacket. "The original." 

"Oh my god…" Alex backed away. 

"Yep." He replied. "I'm Henry. The one who was sealed in here, forced to live in eternity with the insanity that was evil." 

"But…you're dead!" Alex said. 

Henry shook his head. "I wish. The original Digi-destined didn't kill me. They locked me in here…just before Neomon slaughtered them. The only reason I'm still alive is because of the evil that was imprinted on me." 

"Has the evil left you?" Alex asked. 

Henry shook his head. "No. It has stayed with me. Kept me alive. All that kept me alive in this hell was the knowledge I would have revenge. That, and this place exists outside of time. I'm much younger than I would be otherwise." 

"Can you leave the chamber?" 

Again Henry shook his head. "If I leave, my age restores itself. The only reason I brought you here was so you could know how to stop Neomon." 

"Who's allowing you to do this?" 

Henry adjusted his sunglasses. "No one. After I tell you what you need to know…I die." He indicated his arm, where it was falling apart…almost disintegrating. "To die would be salvation from this place." 

Alex showed his innermost sadness. "I'm sorry." 

"There is no time for apologies now." Henry said. "To defeat Neomon, you can not use the power of your Digimon alone. You must use your own unique abilities, as well as show him the power you have within yourself. That will open the gate to this realm. MagnaNeomon will be sealed within for the rest of his existence…which will be a very long time." 

Alex nodded. "I'll stop him." 

Henry's body was almost completely gone. "Then go." With a wave of his disappearing hand, Henry disappeared in a blast of digital information, and Alex was once again in MagnaNeomon's castle. 

"The time is now." He said. "For all those killed in the name of evil…I will defeat MagnaNeomon this day."   
  
  
  
****

**Chapter Six: The Sealing**   
  


Tai clenched the ground with his fist, trying to lift himself up. That was, until MagnaNeomon placed Tai's head under his foot. 

"Look at you…the once-proud leader is reduced to shambles. As I, the great MagnaNeomon have defeated all of you." MagnaNeomon laughed. 

"We'll…stop you…" Tai promised weakly. "You haven't…beaten…all of us." 

"Who else is there?" MagnaNeomon asked. "Thirteen Digi-destined lay at my feet, and one is trapped outside." 

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself." MagnaNeomon turned, as a slash mark appeared in the castle door. It fell apart, revealing Alex with his sword drawn. "The time is now…for your defeat." 

MagnaNeomon grinned. "What makes you think you can stop me?" 

"This." Alex lifted the crest of darkness with one hand. "And this…" He lifted up a weakened Kunemon. 

"Ha! My victory is ensured…another way." He lifted Tai with one hand, and an unconscious Kari with the other. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Tai, and your mission. You can't succeed at both objectives. You can kill me, and the girl Kari along with it, or save Kari, at the cost of your miserable life." 

Alex growled. "How about option three?" 

"Option three?" MagnaNeomon looked at him. "There is no option three." 

"Maybe you should turn around and look down the faces of fifteen pissed-off Digimon and eleven other humans?" Alex suggested, pointing behind MagnaNeomon. 

The evil Digimon turned, and met several blows. Alex used the time to grab Tai and Kari, gently setting them on the ground, before turning to Kunemon. "You ready?" 

Kunemon smiled. "The time is now." 

Alex nodded. "Let's do it!" He raised his Digi-vice and crest. 

"Kunemon, Warp-Digivolve to…" Kunemon passed its Champion and Ultimate stages, emerging once again as a black warrior. "Darkmon!" 

MagnaNeomon turned just in time, to be struck by the Dark Staff attack. "Gah! You insolent little…" 

Alex grinned. "Having a little trouble, oh great MagnaNeomon?" 

MagnaNeomon grinned. "Not at all. Energy Bolt!" He shot the attack from his finger, once again at Kari. "Ready to defend her with your life?" 

Alex saw the past before him, and how little time he had to protect the target. So, he did the only thing he could do: 

He charged infront of Kari. But, instead of taking the shot, he raised his sword, which exploded from the attack, stopping it then and there. The attack sent him reeling back, right next to Kari, who was regaining consciousness. 

"Mm…Alex?" Kari looked at him, surprised. 

"No time to talk." Alex leaped up. "I have to save your life." 

MagnaNeomon prepared his finger again. "Indeed. Try and stop…this!" He shot a set of energy bolts, one at Alex, and one at Kari. 

Both were deflected, however, by a massive black Digimon. 

"You need to stop getting into this stuff, Alex." Darkmon said. "I always end up saving your tail." 

"Let's just kill the guy, okay?" Alex asked. "Then we can argue." 

Darkmon nodded. He placed his fists together. "He's dead."   


"All together! V-Laser!" ExVeemon launched the energy blast. 

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon slammed MagnaNeomon with its horns. 

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon struck MagnaNeomon with its club-like tail. 

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon launched a dozen kicks at once. 

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon launched a blast of quick-freezing cold water. 

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon unleashed energy from its horn. 

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon launched a flaming bird from its body. 

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon shot off a blast of green energy. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his hammer, sending energy at MagnaNeomon. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot a light arrow from her bow. 

"Magna Blade!" MagnaAngemon shot at MagnaNeomon with his blade. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon launched a blast of blue energy from its mouth. 

"Teraforce!" WarGreymon flung a huge ball of energy at MagnaNeomon. 

To finish the group, Darkmon unleashed his huge blast: "FINAL FLASH!"   


MagnaNeomon looked on, as all the attacks streaked towards him. "No!" He clenched his arms over his face, as he was physically weakened by the storm. 

"Now, MagnaAngemon!" Alex cried. "Seal him!" 

"Gate of Destiny." MagnaAngemon drew out a hole with his blade, and it opened up, pulling the evil lord within. 

"No!" MagnaNeomon tried to hang on. "Curse you! All of you! Someday…when this seal is broken…I will take revenge on you all!" He screamed as he fell fully in, and the gate closed. 

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, and fell to the ground, exhausted. 

"Now that…was a serious time." Alex said, grinning. He held Kunemon in one arm. "You da' mon." 

"No, you da' mon." Kunemon replied. 

"Whatever." Alex said. He lifted up, looking at the other Digi-destined. "Hey, guys, I guess that's the last you'll be seeing of me. My mission is complete. I'm gonna' see if Gennai can help me find the others." 

"Excuse me." Michael said, as he walked over with Betamon. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you. We are fellow Americans, after all." 

Alex nodded. "Thanks. I need all the help I can get." 

"Boy, is that an understatement." Tai shook Alex's hand. "You did a pretty good job, for a maniac." 

"We're all a little crazy." Alex said. "I'll see you around." 

"Yeah." Tai nodded. 

The final person to walk up was Kari. "This is for saving me." She kissed him on the cheek, "This is for luck" she kissed him on the other cheek, "And this is for you." She kissed him deeply on the lips. 

Davis and T.K. muttered and cursed to themselves. 

"Thanks." Alex said. "I'll see you around, Angel of Light. And you, Digi-destined. Catch ya' later." He headed off with Michael towards another section of the Digital World. 

"I will rally as many Digimon as possible to help me rebuild this place." Minotarumon told the Digi-destined. 

"I'll probably stay with you." Wizardmon said. "I'll take over Alex's protection job." 

"I've got to get home." Mimi said, looking at her watch. The other Digi-destined made similar statements. Six of the original Digi-destined headed off, leaving the new team to head for the nearest Digi-port. 

"You know, all in all, this was pretty cool." Davis said. 

"Shut up, Davis." Everyone said. 

**THE END**   



End file.
